


Christmas

by chippp



Series: Solangelo hcs/oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AND GAY, M/M, but no spoilers dw, like me :), solangelo, they're so cute, tower of nero killed me with their cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippp/pseuds/chippp
Summary: This is based on a two short headcanons I once saw, and if you've been in this fandom for at least a month, you've probably seen them too lol. I'm really bad at making summaries so pretty much new years kith😼 ( i promise itll be better than this)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo hcs/oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Christmas

Will hummed to himself as he walked up to the Big House. He was supposed to give a few new campers a tour, putting him and Nico's plans to go see his mom on hold. Chiron greeted him on the porch, two girls that looked around 13-14 standing next to him. 

"Hey Will," Chiron turned to the girls, "this is Will. He'll be showing you around today. Will, meet Lia and Rochelle." 

Will smiled, giving a small wave, "Hey! Now if you're ready I guess we can start." Chiron nodded. Will motioned for them to follow him. "So, as you know, my name is Will. Nice to meet you guys!" Lia looked around, "is it true the Greek gods are real? Like Zeus and stuff?" Will nodded. Rochelle piped up, "so, like, what god is your parent?" Will smiled, "My dad is Apollo. He's a pretty cool guy. Got to meet him a few months ago."

"Ok, when will we meet our parents?"

Will shuddered, "That's not exactly how it works. I just got lucky. Well, also unlucky cause we almost died. Anyways! You'll probably be claimed at the fire tonight!" The girls nodded. Will internally rolled his eyes. He did not like their attitude. 

\---

A good hour had gone by and Will still hadn't seen his boyfriend. He had come to the assumption that he was still sleeping. 

He led the girls into their last destination. "Alright, so I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that we're almost done. But, I've saved the best for last!" He gestured to the arena behind him, "This is our arena! Here we will train you for fights agai-"

Lia interrupted him, pointing into the arena, "yeah, yeah, whatever, but who's he?"

Will looked into the arena. He laid his eyes on his boyfriend, Nico, the only person in the arena. He was wearing and tight tank top and doing a bit of sword practice. Rochelle nearly swooned, "he's hot."

Will smirked, "that's my boyfriend."

Lia rolled her eyes, "oh there is no way he is gay. I bet that I could get him before you," she said to her friend. She smiled, "oh we'll see."

Will actually rolled his eyes this time, they were definitely Aphrodite's children. 

"Oh here he comes!!" They said, almost giddy.

Nico came over, gently wiping sweat off his forehead. "Hey sunshine. Who are they?" Before Will could say anything one of them spoke, "I'm Lia!" 

"And I'm Rochelle!"

Nico scowled, "I'm Nico. Don't be making heart eyes at Will. He's taken."

Lia and Rochelle's mouths hung open. Will smirked. Nico paid no attention to it, instead turning to Will, "So when are you planning on leaving today?"

\---

After dropping off Lia and Rochelle at the Big House Will and Nico went to go grab their bags. Will hit his shoulder lightly, "good show today." Nico shrugged, "I'm gay. They're too straight for me."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought of this cause i personally hate it lol i had this idea during math class and it just stuck with me for hours


End file.
